The driving circuit system of the liquid crystal display comprises: a scan driving integrated circuit, also known as a gate driver integrated circuit (G-IC); and a data driving integrated circuit, also known as a source driver IC (Source Driver IC, S-IC).
The liquid crystal display is driven by progressive scanning, that is, the rows are sequentially turned on, and each time a row is turned on, all the column data signal lines transmit data to the row of pixels. The pixel driving structure can be divided into 1G1D and 2G2D according to the number of row openings and the input of corresponding pixel signals at a certain time.
The 1G1D structure is a conventional driving method for pixels, that is, only one row is turned on at a time, and all columns transmit data signals to the pixels of the row. According to the arrangement of the TFTs in the pixel, the 1G1D structure is further divided into a Column-Inversion 1G1D structure and a Z-Inversion 1G1D structure, and the data signal line therein is doubled compared to the conventional 1G1D, 2G2D structure. 2G2D means to open two rows at a time; the data signal of the odd column is input into the corresponding pixel of the previous row, and the data signal of the even column is input into the corresponding pixel of the next row. For the pixel driving structure of 2G2D, in the case where the total number of rows is unchanged, it is equivalent to increasing the data writing time (Writing Time) of each row, thereby facilitating the improvement or securing of the pixel charging rate.
It should be particularly noted that in the VA mode, in order to expand the viewing angle characteristics, each sub-pixel contains a plurality of domains (usually having eight domains, and domains refer to liquid crystal regions of different orientations). Compared to the conventional 1G1D pixel driving enclosure, the VA mode is implemented by adding scan lines or data lines in order to achieve multi-domain. A special pixel driving structure is sometimes used to reduce the data line and increase the scan line. This special pixel driving structure is a dual-gate pixel driving structure (Dual-gate). In the dual-gate pixel driving structure, the row scan line is doubled and the data line is reduced by half.
Since the liquid crystal is controlled by the directional light valve, it is relatively easy to cause a color cast at large viewing angle, that is, when viewed at a relatively oblique angle, a color cast phenomenon may occur. As shown in FIG. 1, any adjacent two pixels of the exemplary display device have the same brightness. At present, there are two ways to improve this phenomenon: one is to divide the original pixel (pixel) into main pixel and sub pixel in the pixel design of the liquid crystal panel, and dim the brightness of the sub pixel, but this will cause the transmittance of the panel to reduce significantly; another is to use a special mathematical algorithm inside the timing processing chip to design bright and dark data for adjacent pixels, and although this has little effect on the transmittance of the liquid crystal panel, the algorithm is complicated, the debugging and maintenance are not easy, and the cost of the timing processing chip is increased.